


The Morning After

by Rose Wilder (romansilence)



Series: The Artist and the Counsellor [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Consensual, D/s, Established Relationship, F/F, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-14
Updated: 2011-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-15 16:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romansilence/pseuds/Rose%20Wilder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "Punished on Valentine's Day" = February, 15th.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

Jacqueline opened her eyes to the early morning light. Victoria was lying almost on top of her, and she relished the feeling of complete trust it conveyed. Her right hand rested casually just beneath the small of the counsellor’s back, and the tall artist followed her impulse.

She wriggled from under Victoria’s body until she was seated with her back against the headrest. She gently manoeuvred the toned but comparatively light body of her beloved across her outstretched legs and studied the distinct marks of the cane. Jacqueline gently retraced every single one of them, but there still was no sign that her lover was awake.

An impish smile stole on her face while she readjusted her beloved’s position on her lap. The next few minutes she gently stroked her lover’s hind globes, but very soon it was not enough. So, she started to spank the luscious buttocks, gently at first, not more than a caress. Every smack was a tiny bit harder than the next, but not enough to hurt. She often woke Victoria this way when she was in an especially playful mood, but she never had done it right after a punishment. This morning, however, her partner’s reddened behind was just too enticing.

The changed breathing rhythm told Jacqueline that Victoria was awake, but it took fifteen of the light smacks to get her to react, “Good morning, Mistress.”

“Good morning, my love,” Jacqueline said and stopped the spanking in favour of gentle caresses.

“Please don’t stop, Mistress. It feels so good, please spank me.”

Jacqueline resumed the playful swats. She took great care not to cross the boundary to giving her beloved pain and interspersed the spanks with soothing caresses.

“Harder, please, spank me harder, Mistress. Please.”

There was a real need behind Victoria’s words but her Mistress was stalling, “You were very brave during your punishment yesterday. I’m very proud of you. You don’t deserve to be hurt again this soon.”

“Please, Mistress, spank me harder. Spank me to orgasm. You will never hurt me and I can take the pain. Please, Jacqy, I need it; I need you.”

“Are you sure, my love?” Jacqueline asked.

“Yes, I’m sure. Please spank me to orgasm. I need to feel you. Please Mistress. Show me to whom I belong. Spank me, please.”

Jacqueline heard the urgency behind her lover’s plea that had not really been a plea. There had been times, notably in the first year of their life together, when she would have stopped everything, sent Victoria in a corner, and thought about a suitable punishment for her submissive’s attempt to top from the bottom. Countless play sessions, however, had taught her that Victoria sometimes needed more than the gentle dominance they both preferred in their daily life.

“Alright, baby. I’ll give you three hard smacks now, and you will tell me how many of those you think you can take before you’ll be sufficiently aroused to be able to come.”

Jacqueline administered three quick and hard blows that left the firm buttocks in front of her slightly quivering. Her eyes wandered down to the apex of her lover’s spread legs and the glistening wetness told her what the answer would be.

“I could come right now. I don’t need more than your permission, Mistress, but I think that I could take about thirty of these before the urge would become too strong and I might disobey your orders.”

“I want you to count, Tory, and I want you to take at least forty-five smacks before you’ll ask for permission to come.” Jacqueline said.

They quickly fell into a rhythm; one hard slap, a gentle caress; two hard slaps, a gentle caress; three hard slaps, a gentle caress. Despite being grounded to the here and now by the obligation to count, Victoria had a hard time not to get lost in her own world.

“Eleven.”

“Fifteen.”

The softly exploring touch of her Mistress’ hand wandered to her upper right thigh and touched, almost inadvertently, Victoria’s nether lips which were still swollen by the treatment with the flogger the night before and thus extremely sensitive. She moaned deeply, and almost jumped from her lover’s lap when the next hard smack hit the fleshiest part of her glowing red behind.

“Sixteen,” she said belatedly.

Jacqueline relished Victoria’s reaction to every single one of her constantly hard hits, the slight moans, the groans, the infrequent yelps. She noticed the increasingly laboured breathing, but it was not a reaction to the pain. The steady voice now counting slap number twenty-two, right after a longer stroking intermission that once again brought the artists strong hand close to her submissive’s glistening centre, told her that Victoria was almost painfully aroused.

After slap number twenty-eight Jacqueline bent forward and put two soft kisses on her beloved’s nether cheeks which were starting to turn purple.

“Please, Mistress, please…”

Jacqueline stopped her by putting her index finger on Victoria’s lips, but the other woman turned her head and said, “Please, Mistress, please hit me harder.”

There had been so much desperate need in Victoria’s voice, short of permanently maiming her Jacqueline would have done everything for her beloved. So, she increased the force of her blows, but she kept the rhythm up and after eight more strokes put a whole flurry of butterfly kisses on the tortured behind.

“Thirty-seven.”

Victoria had brought her knees under her and pushed her dark purple buttocks towards the next stroke from Jacqueline’s calloused hand. She shuddered slightly under the strength of the blow, but her languid moans told a very different story.

“Forty-four.”

“Forty-five. Please, Mistress, please allow me to come, please.”

“Since you’re begging so nicely… Yes, Tory-baby, come for me. You are allowed to stop counting.”

Jacqueline kept the force of her blows up but allowed longer intervals between them. Victoria’s open abandon to the pain she was still giving her and the orgasm she had been allowed to finally unleash let her Mistress’ own juices flow abundantly, but she was not yet ready to give in to her urges. Jacqueline had something else in mind.

She stopped the spanking after the fiftieth smack and let Victoria ride out the last wave of her massive release. The raven-haired woman’s legs finally gave way and she once again lay flat over her Mistress’ lap, still shaking with the force of her convulsing inner muscles. Jacqueline used the moment to press down on the swollen, pulsating clit with her index and middle finger of the left hand while the other index finger simultaneously pushed past the barrier of Victoria’s sphincter.

Victoria bucked against Jacqueline’s hands and thigh. She tried to get back on her knees to give her Mistress easier access to her clit and nether lips in the hope that she would be entered deeply and fucked to within an inch of her live, but the trembling had taken over her whole body and her Mistress could easily keep her down without stopping her ministrations.

The raven-head came a third and a forth time, crying out and then whimpering her Mistress’ name. Jacqueline removed her hands, cleaned them with one of the paper towels they kept on the night stand for such situations and began to gently caress her beloved’s back and sides. The gentle, regular motions never failed to calm her down after a heavy release. The trembling and shaking slowly subsided, her breathing returned to a measured rhythm, her muscles relaxed.

~*~

Lying limply over her Mistress’ lap she undoubtedly would have quickly fallen asleep, but Jacqueline had something else planned. She needed relief herself, and the last of her beloved’s need had yet to be driven out of her. Nevertheless she allowed her a few minutes recovery time while her hand caressing the bruised arse cheeks kept her from drifting away.

Jacqueline kissed her way up from the glowing buttocks, along the spine to the shoulder blades. She whispered in her lover’s ear, “I want you to get on your hands and knees; face the headrest and close your eyes.”

The artist slipped out of the bed as soon as Victoria started to comply. She walked over to the dresser where they kept a few of their toys for impromptu sessions just like this one. She fastened a harness around her slim hips and selected a very long but rather slender phallus. Jacqueline wanted to fill her submissive deeply but she didn’t want to stretch her in any way. All in all, its circumference was not more than two of her fingers.

She returned to the bed and lubricated the strap-on with Victoria’s love juices. The sphincter didn’t resist and she entered the anus with one smooth move. Victoria’s hips moved backwards, eager to accept more of the intruder. She moaned but kept her eyes obediently closed.

“You’re not allowed to come before I tell you to, and you’re not allowed to beg.”

A disappointed groan was her answer.

Jacqueline then began to take Victoria in earnest. She started slowly, took her time with every tiny movement of her hips and made the shaft inside of her beloved describe a rough circle, at least as much as possible considering that the kneeling woman in front of her was quickly approaching another orgasm. Jacqueline increased the pace.

The tension in Victoria’s body changed from the tell-tale signs of someone craving more stimuli to someone desperately fighting to stay in control of her body’s reactions. Jacqueline quickly reached a level of hard, fast thrusts that slammed her pubic bone against her partner’s tortured buttocks, and still Victoria was trying to meet the thrusts half way.

Jacqueline bent forward and closed both hands around Victoria’s breasts. Her firm globes still bore the marks from the riding crop and were further sensitised by the friction from the bed sheets during the spanking session. Jacqueline rolled the already perked-up nipples between her thumbs and index fingers, getting them rock hard in seconds. The palm of her hands and the other fingers cupped the undersides, and suddenly Victoria’s torso was pulled up- and backwards, her hands no longer found purchase on the mattress and she felt her Mistress’ breasts pushing against her back.

That also changed the angle of the phallus. It now pressed harder against the barrier keeping both internal areas apart and so indirectly stimulated Victoria’s vaginal walls. Jacqueline held them up with the strength of her muscular thighs. She continued the deep thrusts, and put a lid on her own impatience and growing arousal to make sure that Victoria really felt every single one of her movements.

Experience told her that it would not take much longer before Victoria would succumb to the abundance of emotions and impulses. A single tear dropped on her right hand, quickly followed by many more. That was what she had been after and allowing her own need to peak, she ordered,

“Come for me, my love, come with me.”

They lost their balance at the apex of their release and Jacqueline only barely managed to keep them from falling to the floor. They landed sideways on the mattress and the last remnant of their orgasm dissolved into giggles. Jacqueline pulled out of her beloved, removed the harness and closed her strong arms around Victoria who snuggled against her and clung to her as if to a lifeline. She knew that her beloved now was extremely vulnerable and gave her all the comfort she needed to compose herself.

~*~

This morning it took Victoria longer than usual to regain her composure, only when she was completely relaxed did Jacqueline loosen her tight hold and pulled her from the bed to a standing position. She scooped her up in her arms as if she were nothing more than a doll and carried her to the bathroom. They stood for five minutes under the warm water before Victoria raised her head and kissed her taller partner’s lips. One could have called it a chaste kiss but to Jacqueline it conveyed her beloved’s feelings better than a long discourse would have.

So, she respected Victoria’s silence and allowed both of them to fall into their familiar routine of gently washing the other’s body. They didn’t speak, not under the shower, not when they dried themselves and slipped into their robes. They didn’t speak when they prepared and ate breakfast with Victoria seeking the comfort of her lover’s arms by sitting on her lap.

With only a look from Jacqueline Victoria cleaned the kitchen and the other woman disappeared towards the back of the house. A few minutes later Jacqueline came back and led her beloved to the porch. A mattress had been put on their favourite desk chair, a special design that could easily accommodate two grown women. There also were a few pillows and a thick down comforter. Jacqueline and Victoria stripped their robes off and slipped under the comforter.

They snuggled against each other and Jacqueline whispered, “I love you. I love you more than anything or anyone else, my Tory.”

Victoria sniffled and tried to hold back her tears.

“It’s alright, my love. Cry if you need to. There’s no shame in tears. I’ll hold you, forever and ever. Cry baby. It’s alright.”

The gentle words made Victoria burst in tears, and the arms holding her close, the hand stroking her back allowed them to fall freely and unembarrassed. Jacqueline, nevertheless, kept her reassuring words up and from time to time put a soft kiss on her lover’s forehead and eyelids.

Eventually Victoria calmed down. She dried her slightly swollen eyes with the corner of the down comforter and changed her position until she was able to look her Mistress in the eyes.

“I’m sorry that I’m such a wuss, Mistress.”

“You, my love, are not a wuss. You’re strong and independent, and I’m very proud that you allow me to see, to hold you even in your times of need. I love you.”

Jacqueline’s words were greeted with more tears and she continued to soothe Victoria with reassurances and gentle caresses. The crying intensified until her wandering hand found the tortured arse cheeks of her beloved and began to stroke them. That did the trick and she started to calm down for real.

“I’m sorry, Mistress. I don’t know what’s wrong with me.”

“Nothing is wrong with you, my love. You just needed release in more than one way, and now that we have it out of your system, we can talk about it, Jacq and Tory, not Mistress and sub. We will take our time and cuddle and talk about it and try to find out what we both can do to not let it go this far in the future.”

“I love you, Jacqueline DeNorlan.”

“And I love you, Victoria Katherine Lerner.”

Victoria sought the comfort of her partner’s arms, secure in the knowledge that Jacqueline had meant every word, and that if need be they would stay on the porch for the rest of the weekend. Jacqueline’s left hand still rested on her throbbing buttocks and her sensitised breasts were pressed against the length of her partner’s body. She instinctively pressed her swollen nether region against Jacqueline’s thigh, and with sudden insight she knew what had been bothering her and brought her to need this morning’s session.

“Yesterday was the first time you punished me since we had to tell my parents about us three months ago,” she blurted out.

A few weeks before Christmas a junior partner in her father’s law firm had gained access to Victoria’s computer and had copied her diary and her punishment book. He had planned to make them public and use the scandal this undoubtedly would have caused to cover his own tracks. Over the course of three years he had embellished close to 900,000 Dollar from Victoria’s father’s law firm and feared that an audit would find him out. They had caught him just in time to advert further damage to the firm and retook Victoria’s file before he had a chance to distribute them, except for one copy that found its way to Victoria’s mother. So, they had been forced to admit to the true nature of their relationship and Sarah Lerner still had a hard time to accept that her daughter sought and needed the dominance of another woman.

Jacqueline’s gut reaction to her lover’s words had been to deny their veracity. They had had a lot of play sessions of which quite a few had been very intense, including a session of anal training that had left her in awe of her submissive. She had caned her once for being late and not calling but by her usual standards she had been very lenient. She had not punished her when she had lost her temper with a sales woman during their Christmas presents shopping spree. She had not punished her when she had refused to participate in the boot licking contest at the Warehouse a couple of weeks ago.

Victoria was right; the night before had been the first time she had punished her submissive since this fateful day she had found out about the hacker having cracked Victoria’s desktop computer because the young Assistant District Attorney had neglected to change her passwords and update her internet security regularly.

Victoria was right; she had not been a conscientious mistress. She had neglected her duty to her submissive. And she knew why.

“I was afraid, Tory. I was afraid to once again lose control, just like I did when I bent you over your desk and caned you and then punished you with the paddle.” Jacqueline said softly.

“You didn’t lose control, Jacqy. You didn’t give me even one stroke more than you said you would, and you moderated the force of your blows enough to allow me to take my punishment in full. I deserved it and you did nothing wrong, my love.”

“It felt a lot like a loss of control to me, Tory, and it took you almost two weeks to get over the last effects of the punishment. Don’t think that I didn’t see you flinch every time you had to sit down. I’m your Mistress but I love you too much to be your executioner.”

“You are my Mistress, Jacqueline, and you will always be. Even if you never again will pull me over your knees and spank me, even if you will never again let me feel the cane or the flogger or the riding crop, even if you never again will fuck me in the ass and make me cry out like a bitch in heat, you will always be my Mistress.” Victoria said emphatically.

She was rewarded with a hard swat right on the centre of her buttocks that made her yelp in surprise more than in pain. “You know what I think about this kind of language. I won’t allow you to disrespect yourself this way.”

“See! I told you, you will always be my Mistress because you always have my best interests in mind, even if it’s something as minor as a few crude words. Yesterday was so perfect that I just needed to feel it again to believe that it was real. You were so firm and gentle at the same time, and this morning waking up with you spanking my butt, it was like a wish come true. I needed to feel your dominance; I needed to feel that it was not only a dream. That’s why I asked you to spank me to orgasm and why I asked you to hit me harder and harder.

“Before I found you I was empty and I never want to feel empty again. You are the fulfilment of my wildest dreams, Jacqy, but I needed this morning’s session to remind me of that. You are my best friend and my lover and my Mistress. You can make my insides melt with one look, and I can’t even imagine a time when I would not want to serve you. I love you.”

“I love you, too, Tory. And I promise to be more attentive to your needs in the future. These last three months I let quite a few things slide. I’ll do better from now on.” Jacqueline said solemnly.

Victoria studied her Mistress’ face. The genuine regret and self-recriminations she read in the beautiful green eyes made her heart hurt.

“What I said earlier, that yesterday was the first real punishment in three months, I was wrong, Mistress. You punished me but it were no corporeal punishments. Instead of punishing me with a switch when I lost my temper before Christmas you banished me to one of the guest rooms and didn’t allow me to touch you for five days. That was harder to take than the switch, and to be honest the effects of this punishment lasted longer than a beating would have. Since then there was more than one occasion when I stopped myself from saying something completely inappropriate just because I didn’t want to be banished from your presence once again.”

“These five days and night were very hard for me. The second day I even cut a switch and was standing in front of your door, but then I threw the switch away. The picture of your almost beaten raw behind popped up in my mind and I could not do it.” Jacqueline said ruefully.

“You are too hard on yourself, my Mistress. I should have told you that I need a more physical, more hands-on approach. It’s part of my duties as your submissive to tell you of my needs. You can’t take the blame when I chose to keep my needs to myself.” Victoria said.

“And it’s my duty as your Mistress to see your needs before you even know about them, my love. From now on I will keep a closer eye on you and I won’t let my fears gain the upper hand.”

And so it came that Victoria found herself at the receiving end of a solid cane two days later because she once again had forgotten to keep her cell phone fully charged. Just when the pain from her Valentine’s Day punishment and the spanking session the next day began to subside, her behind was once again blistered without mercy, but the tears streaming down her cheeks were less for the pain than for the fact that the time of her Mistress’ experiments with alternative punishments was apparently over.

 

T H E * E N D

 

Comments welcome under rosewilder2005-stories@yahoo.de


End file.
